La maraude du dernier Maraudeur
by Iroko
Summary: James est mort. Peter aussi ? Sirius emprisonné. Que va faire Remus ? Et qu'adviendra-t-il d'Harry ?
1. Prologue

Blabla de l'auteur : retour chez les loups-garous pour une petite fanfiction à chapitres

 **La maraude du dernier Maraudeur**

 **Prologue**

Morts. James et Lily étaient morts. Peter aussi. Et Sirius était à Azkaban. Remus ne pouvait croire que Sirius n'était pas le Sirius qu'il connaissait. Mais quelqu'un avait trahi et brisé le fidelius. Et maintenant Remus se retrouvait le seul Maraudeur en activité. Même si cette activité allait s'annoncer compliquée. Les parents de Remus étaient morts dans une attaque il y a quelques années, et ce n'est pas leurs maigres économies qui le ferait tenir longtemps, ne serait-ce que pour payer la taxe d'habitation de leur maison. Économiquement il ferait mieux de prendre un studio mais il n'aurait plus alors de cave fortifiée pour la pleine lune - sans compter les questions des potentiels acheteurs sur la-dite cave. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas eu de souci à se faire, James l'aidait bien que ça en coûte à la fierté de Remus. Mais il n'était pas évident pour un loup-garou de trouver un travail. Même s'il cachait sa nature, les employeurs pouvaient vite se lasser d'un employé maladif qui se retrouvait cloué au lit au moins 2 jours par mois. Sans compter que plus longtemps il restait, plus on risquait de remarquer qu'il était toujours absent au moment de la pleine lune. Et il aurait encore plus de mal à trouver du travail en tant que loup-garou qu'en tant que malade chronique. Il essayait donc de trouver des missions de quelques semaines, voire juste quelques jours. Cependant c'était usant de toujours être à la recherche du prochain travail, de compter les sous. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Tout comme il n'avait pas eu le choix de renoncer à vouloir s'occuper d'Harry. Personne n'accepterait qu'un loup-garou s'en occupe, même si James et Lily l'avaient mis sur leur testament. Testament qui ne semblait pas exister comme Remus n'avait pas été convoqué pour la lecture. Remus était sûr que James l'aurait forcé à accepter une part de sa fortune. Quelqu'un avait dû bloquer l'affaire et Remus soupçonnait Dumbledore. Il avait un peu trop tendance à se prendre pour le grand sage qui savait tout mieux que tout le monde. Et notamment comment protéger le sauveur du monde magique. Remus ne savait que ce que tout le monde savait : il avait été mis en sécurité, chez une famille qui le protégerait des mangemorts encore en liberté. Ce qui était sage quand on découvrit l'attaque sur les Longbottom. Heureusement qu'Harry n'avait pas été placé chez sa marraine, même si de l'avis de Remus c'est là qu'il aurait été le mieux. Mais si Remus voulait bien accorder du crédit aux plans d'Albus - certains - il préférait vérifier qu'il ne commettait pas d'erreur secondaire. Car si la sécurité d'Harry était au premier plan, Remus trouvait que se retrouver dans une famille aimante était quasi-aussi important.

Aussi il n'attendait que de laisser les choses se tasser et la vigilance du Grand Manitou - les sorciers et leurs titres qui ressemblaient à des blagues - se détendre avant d'aller vérifier là où nul sorcier sang-pur ne penserait, et où James et Lily n'auraient jamais voulu qu'Harry atterrisse : chez la sœur de Lily. L'antre de l'anti-magie mais pourtant un refuge facilement fortifiable contre les attaques extérieures si Dumbledore avait pensé aux barrières de sang. Mais contre les attaques **extérieures** seulement. C'était une chose d'insulter sa sœur qui avait une terrifiante baguette et savait s'en servir, que ferait Pétunia face à un bébé sans défenses qui avait des accidents de magie ? Remus craignait de le découvrir et enrageait de devoir attendre. Mais il était le plus prudent et le plus réfléchi des Maraudeurs, et c'est peut-être ça qui lui valait d'être toujours en vie. Alors il attendrait que vienne l'heure de partir en maraude.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	2. Chapitre 1 : maraude chez les Dursley

Blabla de l'auteur : prêt à partir en maraude ?

 **La maraude du dernier Maraudeur**

 **Chapitre 1 : maraude chez les Dursley**

Remus avait attendu un peu moins d'un an. Ça restait long et il craignait les conséquences sur Harry si ses craintes étaient fondées. Mais il avait dû s'organiser au cas où elles le seraient et qu'il récupère illégalement Harry. Personne ne devait pouvoir le récupérer pour le renvoyer au purgatoire. Et si possible personne ne devait se douter que c'était lui qui l'avait enlevé. C'est pourquoi il avait joué le dépressif profond et avait "fui" en France. Au début, trouver du travail y avait été aussi difficile - voire plus - qu'en Angleterre, mais il avait finalement trouvé le métier idéal et qui mettait à profit ses talents d'enseignant : il était devenu professeur de soutien particulier en anglais. Comme il avait différents élèves chez qui il se rendait, c'était rarement le même chez qui il devait annuler pour la pleine lune. Sans compter que des fois le moment fatidique tombait un jour où il n'avait pas cours, ou alors assez tôt dans la journée pour pouvoir quand même enseigner en se contrôlant davantage. Ou pour le lendemain, assez tard dans la journée pour qu'il force son corps fatigué à faire bonne figure.

C'est donc un peu plus remplumé et sûr de lui que Remus se déguisa par précaution avant de gagner l'Angleterre par bateau en se jetant un sort d'invisibilité. Mieux valait que même les services moldus croient que Remus Lupin soit resté en France ce week-end là. Par chance, Remus avait un jour accompagné Lily pour une tentative de réconciliation avec Pétunia. Lily n'était pas sûre qu'y aller seule soit une bonne idée, surtout avec la guerre en cours, mais ramener James aurait été pire vu comme il pouvait vite monter sur ses grands sombrals quand on insultait sa fierté ou un proche. Remus se souvenait parfaitement de l'adresse de Pétunia Ev... **Dursley**. Et aussi de son mari qui faisait malheureusement la paire avec elle malgré leurs physiques opposés. Il croisait les doigts pour qu'Harry n'ait pas été placé chez eux, même si du coup ça l'empêcherait de savoir où il était et de vérifier son bien-être.

Mais son ouïe de loup-garou eut tôt fait de capter les plaintes à propos de l' _anormal_ alors qu'il se tenait caché dans un buisson - et toujours invisible - l'oreille collée au mur de la maison du 4 Privet Drive. Quand la nuit fut tombée et tout le monde endormi, Remus se glissa dans la maison et récupéra Harry qui dormait dans un **placard**. Le loup-garou en Remus avait envie d'écharper les moldus, encore plus en voyant la maigreur et les traces de maltraitances sur le petit corps. Mais il se retint. Une mystérieuse disparition laisserait moins de traces. Les Dursley ne prendraient peut-être même pas la peine de la déclarer. Et si les sorciers en enquêtant découvraient la maltraitance, ils penseraient sans doute qu'un visiteur trop curieux avait décidé de sauver Harry ou qu'Harry avait transplanné par accident de magie pour échapper à cet enfer. C'était extrêmement rare mais on avait déjà vu des cas d'enfant terrorisé transplanant dans les bras de leurs parents. Malheureusement souvent avec des ratés dans l'exécution qui pouvaient s'avérer plus ou moins graves, et parfois mortels.

C'est donc un placard mystérieusement vide que Pétunia referma au matin en pensant bon débarras. Sans doute que ces monstres étaient venus récupérer le môme comme ils l'avaient déposé. De toute manière elle n'avait aucun moyen de contacter ce Dumbledore qui les avait forcés à garder l'anormal. Mieux valait oublier ces mois désagréables à subir les manifestations de magie de cette chose. Les Dursley étaient des gens tout à fait normaux et ce cauchemar allait être enterré pour ne pas troubler la croissance de leur Dudlychounet.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	3. Chapitre 2 : maraude à la frontière

Blabla de l'auteur : retour en France.

 **La maraude du dernier Maraudeur**

 **Chapitre 2 : maraude à la frontière**

C'est avec fébrilité que Remus reprit le chemin de la frontière avec son précieux chargement, espérant que celui-ci resterait endormi et surtout ne se mettrait pas à hurler. Il n'avait pas envie de voir se répandre des rumeurs à propos d'un bébé fantôme. Certes il pourrait lui lancer un sort de silence en prévention mais il voulait rester à l'écoute d'Harry et ne pas l'ignorer comme l'avaient fait ses mauvais tuteurs. Heureusement Harry dormit un long moment et quand il se réveilla, les sourires et les câlins de Remus - qui s'était enfermé dans les toilettes du train avec un sort pour renvoyer les moldus vers les autres sanitaires - avaient suffi à le maintenir calme, ainsi que la curiosité pour son environnement. Remus ne savait pas si Harry se souvenait de lui - probablement pas - mais au moins il semblait lui plaire.

Une fois rentré chez lui, Remus soupira de soulagement. Tout s'était passé comme une lettre par hibou. Il se hâta de préparer un biberon, Harry n'avait rien mangé aujourd'hui, et Merlin seul sait depuis quand, surtout sachant qu'il n'avait pas réclamé à manger lors de son éveil plus tôt. On devait lui avoir fait comprendre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Remus avait acheté le nécessaire pour bébé dans une autre province et en cash, pour que personne ne se doute de rien dans son entourage. Des sorts de silence étaient déjà apposés sur sa petite maison pour empêcher qu'on l'entende hurler les nuits de pleine lune, ça cacherait aussi les pleurs du bébé. La seule chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensée, c'est qu'il devrait laisser Harry seul pour aller donner ses cours de soutien. Il espérait que le petit dormirait ou s'amuserait seul avec les jouets qu'il lui avait acheté. Mais surtout, pourvu qu'il ne tombe pas malade, Remus n'avait guère de connaissances médicales. Au pire il pourrait toujours aller consulter un médecin moldu et l'oublietter, mais il y aurait aussi le pharmacien pour les médicaments et ça commencerait à faire beaucoup de marauderies au risque de se faire repérer. Enfin s'il pouvait au moins éviter l'hôpital et les médicomages...

Ce fut un déchirement de laisser Harry dans son parc à jouer pour aller travailler mais il le fallait bien. Remus avait mis des sorts d'alertes et au lieu de déjeuner au restaurant entre deux cours, il se trouva un endroit discret pour transplanner chez lui. Harry était réveillé et ne semblait pas trop stressé mais il sembla très heureux de le voir. Remus le prit dans ses bras pour le câliner, puis lui donna un peu de sa purée de pomme de terre alors qu'il mangeait, avant de lui donner le biberon. Heureusement que Remus avait déjà gardé Harry auparavant mais il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre pour s'occuper d'un enfant grandissant et des besoins qu'il aurait. Mais Remus était prêt à relever le défi. Les Maraudeurs se serraient les coudes ! Même si James et Sirius avaient eu tendance à se défiler quand il fallait changer les couches de mini-Cornedrue.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	4. Chapitre 3 : 1ères maraudes à 4 pattes

Blabla de l'auteur : la vie s'organise

 **La maraude du dernier Maraudeur**

 **Chapitre 3 : premières maraudes à quatre pattes de bébé Maraudeur**

Le temps avait passé et personne n'était venu lui parler de la disparition d'Harry. Visiblement ça n'avait pas été découvert ou alors Dumbledore étouffait l'affaire en espérant le retrouver et ne pensait pas que Remus servirait en tant qu'expatrié. Harry se baladait joyeusement à quatre pattes dans toute la maison - Remus avait dû sécuriser les escaliers - et commençait à dire des mots en français - Remus faisait attention de ne jamais parler en anglais pour brouiller les pistes. Bien sûr il y aurait toujours la ressemblance avec son père et sa mère et sa cicatrice. Remus n'avait pour autant pas envie de modifier l'apparence d'Harry. Il avait fait le compromis de laisser pousser les cheveux du petit bonhomme et de lui mettre un bandeau. Ça le changeait beaucoup et cassait la ressemblance. Bon ça lui donnait aussi un peu l'air d'une fille mais c'était encore plus sécuritaire vu que les gens du quartier pourraient témoigner qu'il gardait à priori une petite fille si on les interrogeait.

Après quelques mois, Remus était allé voir l'assistance sociale en prétendant avoir trouvé l'enfant le matin-même. Avec l'aide de quelques sorts, il avait pu la convaincre de faire de lui le tuteur du pauvre orphelin abandonné dans la rue. Et à sa demande l'enfant avait été nommé Camille. Le prénom mixte était un peu en désuétude pour les garçons mais Remus l'avait préféré parmi ceux qu'il avait trouvé, surtout qu'il contenait le son A et le son I comme dans Harry. Si Remus voulait que l'enfant de James et Lily puisse vivre une vie heureuse et tranquille, mieux valait que le survivant et héros Harry disparaisse. Camille Lupin serait heureux, il le jurait.

...

\- Camille ! Ne touche pas aux fils du téléphone !

Patatra.

Trop tard. Heureusement que le téléphone n'était pas trop fragile, il avait l'air de toujours fonctionner. Et au moins il ne lui était pas tombé sur la tête. S'occuper d'une petite canaille remuante n'était pas de tout repos, ça devait se surveiller comme le lait sur le feu. Et Remus ne pouvait plus trop le contenir dans le parc, ça poussait Camille à faire de la magie accidentelle pour amener à lui les objets de sa curiosité qu'il ne pouvait pas aller voir. Ce qui pouvait vite s'avérer problématique, surtout quand c'était dans le meuble vitré qui contenait la vaisselle. Camille avait de sacrés dons en magie quand il était motivé. Et il était têtu. Un peu trop mais ça restait mignon.

Même si ça pouvait s'avérer dangereux comme il le découvrit le lendemain d'une pleine lune. Camille s'était apparemment réveillé très tôt et avait cherché Remus. Ne le trouvant pas, il avait réussi à défaire toutes les serrures et barrières magiques menant à la cave. S'il n'y avait pas eu la cage en plus, Camille aurait pu avoir pire qu'une morsure à l'épaule et une griffure sur le bras. Remus s'occupa de rassurer le pauvre enfant en pleurs, apeuré par le monstre et le malaise de la contamination. Il s'inquiéterait plus tard du fait que Camille était à présent un loup-garou comme lui. Lui qui voulait lui offrir le bonheur, c'était raté.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	5. Chapitre 4 : maraudes à 4 vrais pattes

Blabla de l'auteur : Et donc si vous n'aviez pas deviné en voyant les personnages annoncés, c'est une fic sur les loup-garous. Et je vais devoir relire attentivement pour ne pas laisser de Harry à la place de Camille, c'est ça quand on renomme les personnages.

 **La maraude du dernier Maraudeur**

 **Chapitre 4 : premières maraudes à quatre (vraies) pattes**

Au final Remus s'estima chanceux. Camille n'était pas terrifié par lui - mais Remus n'était pas sûr que l'enfant ait bien intégré qu'il **était** le monstre - et les pleines lunes suivantes lui montrèrent que deux loup-garous dans une cage étaient plus heureux qu'un loup-garou tout seul. La preuve : Camille n'avait aucune cicatrice en-dehors de celle qui l'avait transformé, et Remus se sentait plus détendu quand il se retransformait sans aucune nouvelle cicatrice. Visiblement son loup appréciait d'avoir un louveteau à s'occuper. D'ailleurs ils avaient du mal à se séparer tout de suite et passaient en général la grasse-matinée de pleine lune à dormir dans le même lit, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Remus avait aussi acheté des jouets pour chien, comme il n'aimait pas trop l'idée de laisser le loup et le louveteau sans rien à se mettre sous la dent. Et vu l'état des jouets, ça avait l'air de leur plaire. Il aurait peut-être dû y penser plus tôt mais il avait toujours vu son loup-garou comme un monstre à garder enfermer, pas comme un chien un peu dangereux qu'il fallait distraire. Pourtant c'est ce que ses amis avaient fait à Poudlard même s'ils avaient été inconscients et mis en danger la vie d'autrui. Il l'avait oublié mais c'est sûrement parce que ses amis jouaient avec lui sous leur forme animagus qu'il supportait mieux ses transformations à cette époque-là. Même si Remus était un adulte, jouer restait parfois un besoin nécessaire - même s'il s'amusait un peu trop à jouer aux petits soldats de plombs avec Camille.

Par contre il avait dû revoir ses horaires au fil du temps. Comme il devait tuteurer Camille à la maison plutôt que de l'envoyer à l'école à cause de ses accidents de magie, il avait réduit ses heures de soutien et prit des boulots de traduction. Il pouvait ainsi travailler en restant avec un Camille ravi d'échapper à la solitude - et ça évitait à Remus de trop angoisser sur l'état de la maison quand il rentrerait. Même si Camille s'assagissait en grandissant. Il était aussi plutôt éveillé et bientôt Remus put lui faire confiance pour contenir sa magie le temps qu'il le laisse jouer au parc le week-end avec d'autres enfants. Dans son angoisse que quelqu'un reconnaisse Harry ou lui-même, il n'avait jamais sociabilisé avec les sorciers français et ne connaissait donc aucune famille sorcière chez qui Camille aurait pu aller jouer et se faire des amis. Peut-être aurait-il dû dès le départ gagner une communauté magique plus lointaine et plus recluse. Mais ça aurait parut suspect qu'il déménage subitement peu après la disparition d'Harry.

Même si il aurait voulu lui offrir mieux, son petit Maraudeur courrait à présent sur deux pattes avec le sourire d'un enfant heureux. C'était plus que ce que Remus avait connu, terrifié toute son enfance et adolescence par son loup-garou. Au moins s'était-il assuré que Camille ne soit pas aussi traumatisé que lui. Le loup-garou était l'enfant turbulent de la pleine lune dont on devait s'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises, surtout qu'il aimait bien mordiller les choses et les gens. Du moment qu'on était prudent, c'était juste une contrainte nécessaire, comme celle de se laver les dents tous les jours si on ne voulait pas avoir de caries douloureuses.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	6. Chapitre 5 : Maraudeurs en voyage

Blabla de l'auteur : changements de plans

 **La maraude du dernier Maraudeur**

 **Chapitre 5 : Maraudeurs en voyage**

À la base, Remus avait prévu que Camille soit scolarisé à Beauxbâtons. Mais il doutait qu'ils acceptent un loup-garou. Et même s'il parlait de sa propre scolarité, on trouverait bizarre qu'il ne l'envoie pas à Poudlard où le problème avait déjà été géré. Aussi à l'approche des 11 ans de Camille, Remus décida d'émigrer dans les pays de l'est, où les meutes de loup-garous préféraient avoir leur quartier. Il était temps de faire plus ample connaissance avec leurs congénères et découvrir leur mode de vie. Camille pourrait ainsi décider d'où il voulait vivre. Remus s'était raccroché à ses parents après avoir été mordu par Greyback, et ensuite aux amis qu'il s'était fait à Poudlard. Mais il était temps de laisser derrière lui sa peur enfantine des loup-garous. Comme lui et Camille, ils devaient y avoir des gens très bien parmi eux, et un mode de vie alternatif pourrait avoir du bon.

Si Remus avait aimé la campagne française, son odorat trouvait que les véhicules à moteurs puants se faisaient de trop en trop nombreux. Les grandes forêts sauvages fourniraient un bien meilleur air, même si Remus ne savait pas s'ils s'adapteraient au camping et à la chasse. Encore qu'il avait craqué sur une tente sorcière, même si une moldue aurait été plus raisonnable. Mais au moins ils seraient confortables. Et Remus avait réussi à mettre un peu de côté même s'il vaudrait mieux qu'ils trouvent des moyens de se nourrir et/où de gagner de l'argent au cours de leur voyage. Qui sait quand ils trouveraient la trace de leurs semblables et si ceux-ci les accueilleraient ?

En tout cas Camille était plutôt enthousiaste de partir à l'aventure, comme dans les livres ! Et ils pourraient peut-être rencontrer d'autres sorciers ou des créatures magiques dont lui avait parlé Remus. Ah la jeunesse insouciante... Remus espérait qu'il pourrait lui éviter de découvrir le ventre creux et les mauvaises rencontres. En attendant le début de leur périple était plus comme des grandes vacances classiques, ils prenaient le train et s'arrêtaient dans des aires de camping pour éviter d'entamer les précieuses économies avec un hôtel. On avait déjà le transport et la nourriture pour ça. Et Remus craquait parfois pour leur payer des musées - après tout, autant en profiter pour visiter les pays qu'ils traversaient. Et mieux valait brouiller les pistes en prenant plusieurs transports qu'un direct. Encore que personne n'avait trop eu l'air de se rappeler de Remus ces dernières années. Parfois un présent pour noël - Camille restait béat d'admiration envers les hiboux - mais pas toujours. Mais c'était mieux comme ça. Il n'était qu'un simple loup-garou, ce ne serait pas à lui de gérer la disparition d'Harry - que personne ne l'ait encore découvert le laissait stupéfait de la légèreté de Dumbledore.

En attendant ils s'approchaient des pays boisés réputés pour être propices aux territoires de meutes de loup-garous. Fini le camping touristique, ils allaient devoir se plonger dans le monde sauvage. Remus avait décidé d'éviter l'Albanie - à cause des rumeurs comme quoi Voldemort avait traîné sa baguette dans le coin - et la Roumanie - car elle était réputée pour ses clans vampires bien établis qui n'aimaient pas trop les loup-garous. Ça leur laissait quand même plusieurs pays à explorer - sans compter la Russie mais Remus espérait qu'ils n'auraient pas à remonter aussi haut vers le nord, trop froid.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	7. Chapitre 6 : le géniteur du Maraudeur

Blabla de l'auteur : c'est parti pour un peu plus d'interactions !

 **La maraude du dernier Maraudeur**

 **Chapitre 6 : le géniteur du Maraudeur**

C'est finalement en Bulgarie qu'ils firent des rencontres. D'abord celles d'un jeune sorcier alors qu'ils étaient arrivés à la capitale et que Remus avait fait un tour dans l'allée sorcière pour prendre les nouvelles. Camille était resté scotché à la vitrine du marchand de balais, tout comme un garçon un peu plus âgé qui n'avait pas tardé à lui vanter les mérites du tout nouveau Nimbus 2000. Remus se laissa attendrir pour leur offrir à tous deux des glaces mais ensuite ils prirent congé du jeune Victor Krum. Ils pouvaient difficilement garder le contact, Remus n'ayant pas de hibou. Et puis il préférait encore éviter de trop se rapprocher de sorciers. Harry Potter restait célèbre jusqu'ici et si les cheveux jusqu'aux épaules et l'absence de lunettes lui enlevait tout air de ressemblance flagrante pour qui avait connu un Potter, il suffirait qu'il enlève son bandeau pour que sa cicatrice le trahisse. Même si Remus lui avait répété, encore et toujours depuis qu'il était petit, qu'elle devait rester cachée pour ne pas permettre aux hommes du méchant qui avait tué ses parents de découvrir qu'il était toujours en vie, il préférait éviter les risques.

Et après plusieurs jours à randonner dans les forêts, ils finirent par rencontrer ce qu'ils cherchaient : un loup-garou. Un jeune adolescent qui avait l'âge d'être à l'école - Remus n'osait imaginer le bordel que ça devait être en Angleterre maintenant que la rentrée était passée - mais qui traînait pieds nus au fond des bois à ramasser des champignons. Le flair affûté du jeune les reconnus vite pour ce qu'ils étaient et il se renseigna sur leurs objectifs, rassuré par la douceur qui émanait de l'adulte. Avec une aura pareille, il était sûr qu'il ne venait pas challenger son chef de meute. Et Remus lui donna raison, confiant qu'il cherchait une meute maintenant que son louveteau grandissait, n'ayant jamais connu que le monde des humains ordinaires. C'est donc avec espoir qu'ils aidèrent à la cueillette avant que leur nouveau compagnon ne les guide vers ce qui semblait être une meute accueillante.

Quand ils arrivèrent au petit village de cabanes - bien dissimulées au creux de taillis épais au cœur de la forêt - les visages curieux mais plutôt amicaux en dehors de quelques airs méfiants, renforcèrent leur impression qu'ils avaient peut-être trouvé leur nouveau chez-eux. L'Alpha étant absent, ils commencèrent à faire connaissance avec ceux qui n'étaient pas partis chasser ou exécuter une tâche extérieure au village. Camille était ravi de pouvoir s'amuser avec d'autres enfants qui pourraient devenir de vrais amis, sans plus aucun secret - ou presque. Remus découvrait avec curiosité comment s'organisait la vie d'une meute. Il ne tarda pas à se dire qu'ils pourraient être bien ici. Le manque d'accès aux livres était un peu ennuyeux pour son caractère d'universitaire mais on lui assura qu'il pourrait de temps à autre aller s'en procurer, pourvu qu'on n'ait pas besoin de lui pour les tâches communes - on réquisitionnait en général tout le monde pour le remplissage des réserves en automne - et qu'il soit prudent en rentrant au village.

Quand on annonça le retour de l'Alpha et des chasseurs, Remus espéra que celui-ci les accueillerait avec autant de bonne volonté que le reste de sa meute. Mais son visage perdit toute couleur lorsqu'il vit surgir une figure qui avait hanté tous ses cauchemars : qu'est-ce que foutait Fenrir Greyback hors de l'Angleterre ?!

Remus n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de sa mauvaise surprise, que Fenrir l'avait déjà mystérieusement identifié - quoique Remus était sous le vent.

\- Ah ça ! Si c'est pas un louveteau égaré depuis longtemps. Eh bien, bienvenue au bercail fiston.

\- Quoi ?!

Remus tombait des nues. D'où le loup-garou sanguinaire qui avait ruiné sa vie l'accueillait comme un fils prodigue ?!

\- Mais...vous...

\- Ah ouais, désolé pour ça. Je suppose que tu dois en avoir une petite idée si tu es resté sans meute pendant si longtemps, mais c'est pas très bon pour la santé mentale des loups-garous de rester solitaire. Et c'est pire pour les Alphas qui ressentent le besoin d'avoir une meute, quitte à la fonder à partir de zéro. J'espère que t'as pas trop souffert que j'échoue à te récupérer au matin, et de devoir vivre au milieu des faux-culs à baguette.

\- Ça ne semblait pas vous déranger quand vous serviez Voldemort !

\- Bah il avait promis des avantages pour les loup-garous assez intéressants, pas comme ces trous du cul méprisants du Ministère. Mais bon au final j'ai fini par comprendre qu'on risquait aussi d'être à la merci d'un maniaque du contrôle pas toujours très net. Sans compter qu'avec la facilité qu'il avait à sortir de jolis discours pour charmer les plus extrémistes des sangs-purs, ça m'étonnerait pas qu'une bonne part de ses promesses n'aient été que de la poudre de cheminette. Du coup j'étais plutôt content qu'on en soit plus ou moins débarrassé et j'ai décidé de quitter l'Angleterre. Tant pis pour la nostalgie du pays natal, rien ne vaut un bon territoire isolé avec une meute en sécurité.

Remus était... eh bien sur le cul, mais il aurait vraiment préféré trouver une autre expression. Et il espérait que Camille n'allait pas réutiliser les expressions grossières de Greyback. Encore qu'il aurait imaginé pire venant du tristement célèbre loup-garou. C'est vrai que les rumeurs avaient toujours tendance à exagérer les choses, quand elles ne les déformaient pas. Mais pouvait-il oublier les préjugés de toute une vie pour donner une chance au géniteur de son loup-garou ?

\- Je comprends que tu sois réticent à me pardonner, mais je pense que tu trouveras difficilement une meilleure meute pour t'accueillir toi et ton _louveteau_.

Remus frissonna à l'accent particulier qu'il avait mis sur "louveteau". Aurait-il deviné la véritable identité de Camille ? Impossible, il n'avait jamais été en présence d'Harry pour enregistrer son odeur. À contre-cœur, Remus se rendit - pour le moment - à l'invitation du chef. Il pourrait toujours chercher une autre meute plus tard. Quoique ça risquait d'être difficile si Camille s'intégrait bien.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	8. Chapitre 7 : Maraudeur sur pattes

Blabla de l'auteur : bon sang ne saurait mentir

 **La maraude du dernier Maraudeur**

 **Chapitre 7 : Maraudeur sur pattes**

Si Remus resta longtemps tendu en présence de Fenrir, lui et Camille s'intégrèrent rapidement dans la meute. C'était assez agréable de ne pas avoir à rester sur ses gardes pour ne pas dévoiler sa nature lupine ou magique. Ceux de la meute qui avaient une baguette magique l'utilisaient en général peu même si c'était tout à fait autorisé à l'intérieur du camp. Mais la magie était plus vu comme une aide en cas de nécessité - si on n'avait pas de gros caillou à balancer sur la glace du lac pour dégager une zone de pêche en hiver par exemple - que comme un outil de tous les jours. Camille n'avait pas de baguette mais il était heureux de ne plus avoir à garder le contrôle de ses émotions pour éviter les facéties de ses accidents de magie. Et il était trop occupé à découvrir et apprécier la vie de vrai loup-garou pour se plaindre à Remus de ne pas apprendre à faire de la magie. Remus lui-même avait beaucoup à apprendre. Surtout s'il voulait revenir à sa passion : l'enseignement.

Remus décortiquait donc avec attention les règles qui régissaient la vie d'une meute de loup-garou. Bien qu'étant des humains - plus ou moins - civilisés la plupart du temps, ils ne tenaient pas la bride à leurs instincts de loup-garou, ce qui menait notamment à une hiérarchie proche d'une meute de loups. Fenrir était un Alpha et était le chef car c'était lui le plus fort. D'autres avec un caractère plutôt dominant lui servaient de seconds ou se contentaient d'être d'excellents chasseurs. Au moins les autres membres n'étaient pas méprisés à cause de leur tempérament plus soumis - Remus n'aimait pas le mot, encore moins quand Fenrir l'en affublait sciemment pour le taquiner - mais on valorisait au contraire les autres compétences qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Et chacun pouvait fonder une famille au contraire des loups où seul le couple dominant avait le droit de donner naissance à une portée. Remus s'étonnait d'ailleurs que Fenrir soit célibataire, il l'aurait imaginé avec un harem - de femmes terrifiées et contraintes, il fallait vraiment qu'il oublie ses préjugés.

Contrairement à lui, Camille s'était vite mis à idolâtrer Fenrir comme les autres louveteaux de la meute. Même s'il était moins respectueux au grand malheur de Remus. C'est pas parce que Fenrir n'était pas le monstre qu'il craignait qu'il fallait risquer de le contrarier en l'asticotant ! Il avait beau mettre en garde Camille, celui-ci semblait avoir du mal à se retenir de taquiner son Alpha en digne Maraudeur. C'était bien le moment de faire honneur à son vrai père ! Là c'est pas une retenue qu'il risquait mais un coup de croc ou de griffe. Ou une correction. Quand quelqu'un challengeait l'Alpha, celui-ci le remettait à sa place en faisait usage de sa force sans restriction pour soumettre l'impertinent.

Heureusement il semblait plutôt indulgent avec Camille, même quand ses blagues n'étaient pas à son goût - par contre quiconque ayant l'audace de faire une remarque se retrouvait à trembler de peur sous un regard des plus mortels. Camille n'écopait bien souvent que d'une mise à mort par chatouilles jusqu'à reddition et excuses. Tant de mansuétude était étrange de la part du féroce Alpha mais Camille avait un on-ne-sait-quoi qui incitait à la clémence. Peut-être son petit côté androgyne et sa bouille d'ange ? Il avait beau grandir, il restait adorable - malgré qu'il puisse se montrer aussi facétieux qu'un lutin de Cornouailles. Remus était en général épargné par l'imagination bouillonnante de son louveteau, il semblait au moins respecter son père à défaut de son Alpha.

 _Zwiiit_... DOÏNG !

...

Sauf dans le cas d'une pause de pièges générale à tout le village, soupira Remus alors qu'il se balançait la tête en bas après avoir mis le pied dans un nœud coulant. Bientôt rejoint par tous ceux qui sortaient en premier de chaque cahute. Le pire fut quand leur Alpha réussit de justesse à éviter de se cogner la tête quand sa corde rompit sous son poids. Cette fois-ci Camille allait peut-être bien se retrouver pendu. Enfin, tant que c'était pas au-dessus d'une marmite, il faut bien que jeunesse se passe.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	9. Chapitre 8 : Maraudeur en chaleur

**La maraude du dernier Maraudeur**

 **Chapitre 8 : Maraudeur en chaleur**

Peu avant ses 14 ans, Camille se retrouva sous le coup de chaleurs. Remus se retrouva désemparé devant le phénomène, c'est vrai que lui-même avait parfois des périodes où il se sentait plus excité, mais ça restait contrôlable. Tandis que son pauvre louveteau transpirait la luxure - alors qu'il était encore vierge et innocent, enfin pour ce que Remus en savait - et gémissait douloureusement pour que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose. Jusqu'à présent Remus n'avait observé ce phénomène que chez certaines femmes de la meute, pourquoi son bébé était-il touché ? Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas hermaphrodite vu le nombre de fois où il l'avait lavé enfant ! À moins que ce soit une punition de la magie pour l'avoir plus ou moins fait passer pour une fille quand il était petit ? Remus se trouva distrait de sa panique intérieure par l'arrivée de Fenrir.

\- Premières chaleurs ?

\- **Mais c'est un mâle !**

\- Mais un mâle soumis.

\- Quoi ? Un truc pareil existe ? Ça consiste en quoi ? Et pourquoi vous ne paraissez pas surpris ?

\- J'avais reniflé sa condition dès votre arrivée.

... C'est pour ça qu'à l'époque il avait sous-entendu que son louveteau était spécial !

\- C'est pour ça que vous nous avez... oh peu importe, ça ne change rien au fait que Camille est encore un enfant et...

\- Son loup a décidé qu'il était adulte sur ce plan-là, tu n'y peux rien. Ce serait cruel de le laisser mariner en lui refusant ce dont il a besoin.

\- Attendez, ce n'est quand même pas vous qui allez...

\- Tant pis si ça te choque Mister pudeur, mais les rares soumis sont souvent les compagnons des Alphas. J'aurais pu m'effacer s'il était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, mais le fait que sa nature ne s'épanouisse que maintenant n'a pas empêché qu'il me tourne autour et cherche à accaparer mon attention ces dernières années.

\- Mais... c'était juste de la fascination...

\- C'était inconscient mais c'était ses instincts. Et un loup-garou n'est mieux dans sa peau que quand il suit ceux-ci, tu le sais mieux que personne ici. Alors si ça te choque trop, va faire une petite balade le temps que j'apaise les ardeurs de ton louveteau.

\- Mais il est encore...

\- Pur. Je sais. Et je te promets que je prendrais soin de lui. Mais plus tu t'interposes et plus mon alpha et son omega risquent de s'irriter et de prendre le pas sur nos consciences civilisées.

C'est un Remus défait qui se laissa entraîner par des membres de la meute plus au fait sur les soumis. Mieux valait gagner des sous-bois plus calmes pour parfaire son éducation. Et le reste de la meute préféra partir s'occuper ailleurs. Un Alpha pouvait se montrer très possessif quand il s'agissait de revendiquer un soumis et personne ne tenait à traîner dans ses pattes.

Quand ils revinrent plusieurs heures plus tard, retenant tant bien que mal un Remus mort d'anxiété et prêt à mordre les fesses - ou plutôt le service trois pièces - de son Alpha, tout le monde fut soulagé - surtout pour la virilité de leur Alpha - de trouver un Camille ronronnant sur les genoux d'un Fenrir détendu - tous les deux habillés. Remus l'avait encore en travers de la gorge, toute son éducation sorcière lui criant à l'abus sur mineur, mais il lui fallait bien s'avouer vaincu par la nature du loup-garou de Camille. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de demander à son louveteau s'il allait bien, si Fenrir avait été correct, etc. jusqu'à ce qu'un Camille mortifié l'envoie bouler. Il allait pas parler de ses activités conjugales avec son père !

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko

PS : désolée pour l'âge d'Harry - Camille - en gardant le même timing au niveau des événements du chapitre suivant, et pour garder une petite remarque caustique que j'avais écrit, je me suis retrouvée coincée. On va dire que les loup-garous grandissent plus vite au niveau physique et mental. 15-16 ans c'est mieux tout en gardant le côté encore un peu enfantin que les responsabilités et la raison ennuient.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Guerre en Angleterre

**La maraude du dernier Maraudeur**

 **Chapitre 9 : Guerre en Angleterre : les Maraudeurs n'en ont rien à faire**

Si la meute se tenait en général loin des moldus et du monde magique, ils faisaient de temps en temps des expéditions pour se tenir au courant de l'actualité et récupérer des fournitures spécifiques. Camille avait insisté pour accompagner l'une des maraudes en terrain magique, et avait ensuite harcelé son compagnon et son père pour aller voir un match de Quidditch puisqu'on lui refusait un balai - pas pratique en forêt et pas discret à l'air libre. Fenrir avait cédé à condition que ce soit l'unique fois. Camille avait accepté - il pourrait toujours faire céder son Alpha personnel pour y retourner après quelques années - et Lupin et deux autres loup-garous intéressés par le sport avaient été nommés gardes du corps. Fenrir ne pouvait pas risquer de se montrer lors d'un événement international, même s'il ne s'agissait pas de la finale et que le match avait lieu en Bulgarie.

C'est ainsi que Camille découvrit que le jeune Victor Krum avait bien grandit, et était maintenant une célèbre vedette sur son balai ! Dommage que Camille ne puisse pas prendre le risque d'attirer l'attention sur lui, il serait bien allé le féliciter à la fin du match. Nul doute que son équipe était bien partie pour la finale. Ah comme Camille aurait voulu apprendre à voler. Mais bon il devrait se contenter d'aller au 7e ciel grâce à Fenrir. C'était déjà mieux que n'avaient bien des gens.

Quand quelques mois plus tard, les nouvelles firent état de la résurrection du Seigneur des ténèbres, Remus fut rassuré de voir Fenrir décliner les tentatives de recrutement des deux camps. L'émissaire du consulat anglais de Bulgarie s'en alla déconfit mais soulagé de s'en sortir en un seul morceau. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas du mangemort qui se présenta comme si Fenrir était un vulgaire toutou qui allait gentiment rentrer à la niche maintenant que son maître était de retour. Fenrir lui apprit que les loups-garous faisaient honneur au fait d'être au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire, et qu'ils avaient autre chose à faire que de se préoccuper des petites luttes de pouvoir pour s'emparer de Ministères corrompus et inutiles. Chez eux les lois étaient simples : tu mets un pied sur mon territoire, tu tombes sous mon autorité.

Au final quelques années plus tard, ils apprirent que le mage noir avait encore une fois été détruit et Remus put redormir en paix sur ses deux oreilles velues. Enfin quand il ne se faisait pas tirer du sommeil par la portée hyperactive de son louveteau qui n'avait aucun respect pour la sieste de "papi". Tss, quand on sait que leur père était plus vieux que lui.

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
